Naruto Pokemon Trainer
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is banished from his world by a desperate Madara and end up in near Pallet town Based of Three Roads challenge but differnt
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Naruto Pokemon Trainer

A/N:This is based off Three Raod pokemon challenge with several differences and it will go through part of Naruto and Delia journey since I have not seen a pre Pokemon story. This is just a test tell me what you think next chapter will be longer

The Beginning 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle of the Fourth great was over as the Alliance was watching as the Sixth Hokage just finished his battle with the Undead Uchiha

Naruto was looking over the battle as he saw Madara lying on the ground struggling to get up "I might have lost," said the mad Uchiha but I will banish you from this world," he said as the air distorts around the blond as he disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond teen was lying on the ground as several purple rats scampered around. "Hey wake up," said a female voice.

The teen opens his eyes and looks around. "Who are you?" asked the blond.

My name is Delia Ketchum and you are?" asked the young teen girl

"Naruto Namikaze," said the blond. "Where am I?"

"You outside Pallet town," she said.

"What county is the in?" asked Naruto

"Kento region," she said.

Naruto was in thought "it obvious that Madara sent me to another world," he thought.

"Can you give my jacket in the pocket is a scroll," said the blond.

The girls take out the scroll as Naruto places his hand on it and a first aid kit appears. "How?" she asked.

"I will tell you later," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After bandaging Naruto up, he is helped into the town and to a building in the middle "Pokemon Lab," the sign read.

They enter the lab and an old man with a lab coat appear "greeting Delia who is this?" asked the man.

"Professor do you have doctor, this young man was injured when I found him?" asked Delia.

"Chansey," said the man as a pink creature with an egg walks in "can help me get this young man healed," asked the professor.

"Chansey," said the creature.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later Naruto is able to move due to his healing abilities and is walking around. "He spots Delia with a man who appears to be her father "Delia-chan," said the blond as he walked up to the brown haired girl.

The man turns around "Delia who is this, I did not know you had a boyfriend," said trhe man teasing her.

"Father," said the young lady. "He is the boy I help when I found him."

The man looks at Naruto "I approve of you marrying my daughter," said the man.

Naruto looks at him with a blush "Huh," Naruto said.

The man starts to laugh "that look on you face is priceless," said the man.

Naruto eyes twitch "Father he is just a friend," said Delia.

"Alright why don't you invite him over," said the man as a woman hits him on the head.

"Ignore my husband. He is an idiot," said woman with brown hair like Delia. "Why don't you come over and have lunch and let me welcome you to pallet."

Naruto smiles "thank you," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group gets to a house and sits down. The lunch itself was nice and Naruto enjoyed himself. The man Naruto found out was named Bernard stood up "I would like to talk to you Mr. Namkaze," said the man.

Call me Naruto. Mr. Namikaze man me feel old," said the blond.

The two walk to the foyer and the man turns around "First drop the mask," said Bernard. "No need to fear. I know you a soldier from the way you walk."

Naruto frowns and his eyes lost most of their color "I see just like any veteran," said Bernard. "I have a favor to ask. I think my time on this life is coming to any end."

Naruto gasp "why tell me this?" he asked.

"I am a soldier and I fought in the first Pokemon War were I contract a disease," Bernard said. "I found a kindred spirit within you and from your eye you have lost a lot."

So what is your favor?" asked Naruto.

"When I pass I want you to help them through the grief and assisted them any way you can," said Bernard. "Please," he begged.

"I will help as best I can, that is a promise," said Naruto. "It is the least I can do for you daughter and in proxy your wife for saving my life."

"Thank you," he said.

"I need info since I am not from this world and I am to help them I learn as much as possible," said Naruto.

The man sighs "I teach you about this world," he said.

"Thank you sensei," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the two weeks Naruto learned a lot as Bernard health deteriorate and he finally pass on. As Naruto promised he was there for the family who showed him kindness. Delia got over the death of her father in a month but the wife name Sharon health was getting worse as she refused to eat and lost energy and starts to loss an unhealthy amount of weight.

Naruto was out getting grocery when he saw an ambulance and police in front of the Ketchum house. "Dropping his bags down he rush to the barricade as saw Delia crying. Naruto grabs Delia and hugged "What happened?" asked Naruto as he saw a stretcher with Sharon on it eyes closed "Sharon," said Naruto.

"Mom collapsed an hour you left," said Delia. "I called the Ambulance but see stopped breathing when they got to the house." said the distraught teen.

Naruto hugged Delia "stay here I will check with Officer Jenny," said Naruto. He walks to the blue haired female.

"Are you Naruto?" asked Jenny.

"Yes Officer," said Naruto.

"This is Sharon's instruction that she wanted to give you," said Jenny.

Naruto sigh and reads the letter "Delia is to move in with," said Naruto. "I will take her to live with me and get preparation for the funeral," he said as a tear fall down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral was a depressing time as Delia tried to put on a brave front but broke down crying. Delia had Naruto read her speech since she was too devastated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto helped Delia recover from her depression and the loss of her family. It has been a year and a half since he was healed and currently him and Delia finally decided to start on their journey to the pokemon League.

"Delia, if you don't wake you won't get a pokemon," said Naruto.

The two walk into Oaks lab and see three pokeballs on the table "You two are starting on your journey so pick a pokemon," said Oak.

"I will pick Squirtle," said Delia.

Naruto walk to the table "I will get Charmander," said Naruto,

"I have registered you in the Pokemon League tournament. You must each gather eight gym badges to compete in the grand Pokemon League," said Oak as he hands them five pokeballs.

Thank you professor," said Naruto.

The two walks out "those two will be legends," said Oak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Delia are wished the best by the citizens of Pallet Town and the two start on the journey.

They first head up route 2 and Naruto hushes Delia "a pokemon," said Naruto.

Charmander, I choose you," said Naruto. "Tackle," he said as the Rattata is knocked out and Naruto captures it with a pokeballs.

Delia capture a Pidgey makes them each have two pokemon and with them a new adventure starts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter done tell me what you think


	2. The battle in Viridian City

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Naruto Pokemon Trainer

The battle in Viridian City

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Delia were walking down route 2 "so first stop is Viridian City," said Delia "where there is the first gym."

Naruto nods his head "alright, you want to face it first or should I?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you face them first," said Delia. "Not sure what I want to do at the moment."

Naruto looks at Delia when she says that "I will ask later," he thought

The two trainer get to the city limits and walk in "quante," said Naruto. "I guess the first stop will be the Pokemon Center?" he asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two get to the center and get their pokemon healed "alright," said the pink haired nurse. "Your pokemon are ready."

Thank you Nurse Joy," said Naruto before walking out.

They get closer to the gym and see a festival going on. Naruto going to the nearest bystander and taps him "excuses me, is the Gym open?" asked Naruto.

The man with purple hair looks at Naruto. "No the gym is closed for the festival," said the man. "My name is Ryan and I am the gym leader of this gym," he said.

"When will you be available for a match?" asked Naruto.

"Five hours, until then enjoy the festival," said Ryan as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delia looks around "Naruto let go play some games," said the brown haired female.

Naruto smiles "let me win you a present," he said as he walks up to a pitching cage. The cage had a robotic arm swing a bat. Naruto pay the fee and take three baseballs.

Naruto throws the first pitch as the robot swings the bat missing it. "Strike One," said the man manning the cage.

Naruto winds the second pitch as he twirls going for a curve ball once again the machine is unable to keep up and misses "Strike Two," said the man.

"One more and you win the main prize," said the man as Naruto pitches again striking the machine out. "Pick your prize," said the man who was very impressed.

Naruto looks at the big prizes and smiles "I will take the Stuffed Squirtle," said Naruto.

The man hands him the stuffed toy and Naruto walks out. "Here you go Delia," Naruto said as he hands her the prize "For a good friend?" said Naruto as Delia blushes.

"Thank you Naruto," she said.

"You want to go on the Ferris wheel," said Naruto with a smile.

"I would love to," said Delia.

Naruto walked next to Delia and they got to the Ferris wheel "two ticket," said Naruto as he paid and the two got on.

When they reached to top Delia looked down "this is beautiful," she said.

Naruto looks at the scene "yes it is however it is not the only thing I find beautiful Delia," said Naruto.

Delia had a small blush "that is very romantic," she said as she covered her mouth quickly.

Naruto chuckled "you are cute when you blush," said Naruto.

They finally get to the ground and get off. "Next stop is the eating stall," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Delia get to a small stall serving hotdogs and they start to eat. Naruto hears a scream and looks outside the stall and sees a man running with a child in his grasp. My baby," said the woman.

Naruto eyes narrow "stay here," said the blond as he gets up and follows him.

"Naruto," said Delia as Naruto rushes after the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's legs get a blue glow and he speed up getting closer to the thug. Naruto sees a awning and jumps on it and then roof of the building gets past the thug.

"Look like I lost that boy," said the man as the child squirms in his grasp.

"You think so," said a voice as Naruto jumps down and using chakra string and grabs the boy and place him behind him to protect him "surrender."

The man grabs a pokeball "you leave me no choice. Go Koffing," he said as he summon a round purple pokemon with a skull and crossbones on it body.

"Very well," said Naruto. "Come on out Charmander."

"Koffing smokescreen," said the man as the purple pokemon shoot out black smoke.

"Charmander Ember," said Naruto. "Use the smoke as fuel."

"Charmander," said the pokemon flinging ember at the poison pokemon. Making contact with the smoke the flames become fierce hitting Koffing hard knocking it out.

The man growls as he tries to flee but sees Officer Jenny behind him "blast," said the man as he is escorted by the officer.

"Thank you for your help in apprehending this man," said Jenny.

Naruto turns to the boy "let go find you mother," said Naruto as he walks back to the festival and sees the boy mother waiting for him.

"Mommy," said the boy as he hugs the lady and Naruto walks away with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks to the Gym and sees the leader there "I am about to open the Gym which of you want to face me first?" asked Ryan.

Naruto nods his head "I will face you first," said Naruto.

The two get in the opposite end of the mat. A young man walks up "Naruto from pallet town versus Ryan the Gym leader of Viridian city. It is a two on two battle. No time limit let the battle begin," said the ref.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto unhooks his pokeball "Come on out Rattata," said Naruto.

The man throws his pokeball "Go Ghastly," said the man as a purple spherical pokemon of the ghost type

"You may start off," said Ryan.

"Tail whip," said Naruto as his pokemon waves his tail intimidating his opponent.

"Ghastly use confuse ray," said Ryan as his pokemon fries a beam as the rat pokemon.

"Avoid it," said Naruto as the rat jump up "now agility and double team," he said as his pokemon disappear and forms after images.

"Ghastly, focus," said Ryan.

"Dig attack," said Naruto as his pokemon appears under the Ghastly head butting him sending him to the ground.

The pokemon gets up. "Now Ghastly use Hypnosis," said Ryan.

The pokemon eyes glows "Rattata close your eyes and focus on the air like we trained," said Naruto as his rat pokemon closes his eyes making the attack ineffective.

"This young train is skilled," thought the gym leader.

Rattata use double team then combine it with bite," said Naruto as he form after images and the real ones fang opens and bits down on Ghastly knocking it out form the dark type attack.

"Ghastly is unable to battle winner of this round is Rattata," said the ref.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My next pokemon is Abra," said Ryan as a small pokemon with yellow skin appears sleeping.

"Come on back Rattata," said Naruto. "Go Charmander," said Naruto as his fire type lizard appears..

"Charmander "scratch attack," said Naruto as his pokemon goes for a scratch.

"Teleport Abra," said the man as his pokemon teleport away.

Ember," said Naruto as his Charmander fires a ember from his tail hitting the pokemon as it teleported behind him.

"Abra use Mega punch," said Ryan as his pokemon fist glows and nail Charmander with a powerful punch sending it back.

"Charmander you alright?" asked Naruto as the lizard gets up slowly.

Naruto sees Charmander flame get hotter "of course his ablilty blaze," said Naruto. "Charmander ember," said Naruto as his pokemon flings embers at Naruto.

Teleport," said Ryan as his Abra teleports away from the attack.

"Smokescreen," said Naruto as his fire lizard blind Abra as it appears.

"So he is going for that strategy, ingenious," thought Ryan.

"Now ember, ignite the flames," said Naruto as Charmander increase his attack hitting the smoke making it stronger.

The smoke clear and Abra is knocked out with swirls in it eyes "Abra is unable to battle the winner is Naruto Namikaze from Pallet town.

The leader walks "I never seen such strategy before and as token of your victory I present the Mind Badge," said Ryan.

"I guess you want a chance at me?" asked Ryan as he turns to Delia.

"No I am going for the exams for the pokemon breeder," said Delia.

Naruto looks at her "I thought you would try to compete in the League," said Naruto.

Not much of a battler but would have heal pokemon and take care of them," said Delia.

Naruto smiles "that is very honorable," said Naruto. "I support you fully."

Ryan caughs "well you made your mind up and I want to let you know the first test is in Pewter City for pokemon breeder," he said. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you Ryan," said Naruto as he shakes the gym leader hand.

The two walk out as Ryan smiles "those two will be legend in their own right," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto turns to Delia "let some dinner I am hungry," said Naruto. "My treat of course."

Delia smiles "sure, I wanted to ask you something anyway," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two make their way to a diner and sit down "what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"You are a caring person and I am falling for you," she said with a wishper.

"I see," said Naruto. "Delia I care for deeply so let go slowly and work out are feeling so we don't make a mistake," said Naruto.

"What do you think of me?" asked Delia.

"I don't know yet. I do feel something but you got to release I am orphan my parent died on the day of my birth. No one to show me the love of a parent or a girlfriend for that reason, I don't know what I feel," said the blond. "Sorry."

Delia smiles "baka, you don't need to be sorry," she said. I will wait to till you found your feeling and I will support you in your choice."

They eat in silence each deep in thought. "Maybe," thought Naruto glancing in Delia's direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: I got a few review about the lack of dept to my first chapter. I would like to truly thank those reviewers for their input and please keep reviewing either what I am doing right or I can do better. So please review so I know what to do better.

On to the story remember this is before cannon so Gym leader will vie different in who they are and types. Some town will have gym that did not have previously and some will not that have in the future.

See you next time


	3. Nightmares

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Naruto Pokemon Trainer

Nightmares

Dreams

_Mindscape_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Delia left the city and head to Viridian Forest. Naruto looks up "let's set up camp," said Naruto. "It is getting dark."

Delia nods her head "alright," she said as she take off her backpack and takes out a tent with Naruto doing the same.

They set up the tents and make a fire. Naruto turns to Delia "well let's turn in," said Naruto as the two make their way to their tents.

Naruto Dream

Naruto was in a forest "Delia, where are you?" asked Naruto as he is walking around.

He sees a body on the ground and rushes towards it and gasps as he sees Delia on the ground lifeless "No," he shouted.

"Now you lose everything you hold dear Lord Hokage," said a voice that knew instantly.

"Obito," shouted Naruto as a man with black shirt and half his face scarred walks up.

"I will let you embrace death after losing everything you hold dear," said the former Uchiha as he rushes Naruto and stabs Naruto killing him.

End Dream

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jerk suddenly and gasps for air "it was just nightmare," he thought as he starts to cry. "why, I was doing so well," he thought.

Getting out of his tent Naruto walks a mile away from camp and tried to relax by meditating "it has been a year since I had those nightmares," he thought.

Releasing his three pokemon form their pokeball he give them instruction of what he want them to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Delia woke up and saw Naruto walks in the clearing with some scratches and burns "Naruto-kun what happened," asked Delia with worry in her voice.

"Late night spar with my pokemon," said the blond.

"It was the nightmares again?" asked Delia. "Naruto please answer me."

Naruto was taken aback "how do you know I had nightmare before?" asked Naruto.

"I am not stupid Naruto. I saw you thrashing a year ago muttering about Obito and my fault," said Delia.

"Please Naruto, let me help you," she pleaded. "You helped me when my parents died. Let me help you."

Naruto sighs "very well. Should I start about the dreams or my past?" he asked.

"Let's start at the beginning," said Delia as she sits down.

"Well the night of my birth was not what you would call a joyous occasion. My father was the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now the village where protected by ninjas and my father was given the rank Kage or Shadow due to his strength. Now my mother was what you called a Jinchuuriki or the power of the human sacrifice. Mean she held the tailed demon Kyuubi or Nine tails. Now the seal always gets weaker when the female Jinchuuriki goes into labor. My father had safe guard to keep the seal intact and the midwife start labor process. However one thing my father anticipated was an attack by a masked man."

"Separating my mother and father by using me as a shield. He was able to releases the Kyuubi from my mother. My father named Minato got me and my mother to safety and went to fight the man."

He forced the masked man to flee but now had to deal with an enraged demon that could not be killed. So he did the one thing he could think off, he sealed him in a baby. However, he could not ask someone to give up their child unless he was willi0ng to do the same. He sealed it in his newborn son but he and his wife died in the process. He wanted me to be seen as a hero but that the populace lost a love one and shunned because I represented what they lost.

Age twelve I joined the shinobi ranks and fought many other enemies to protect my village.

When I sixteen the same man who ruined my life declared the start the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Due to me a target the leader ship of the Five Great Nation decided to keep me off the battlefield. I got away from my caretaker and entered the fray. Using the now control Kyuubi I enter the legendary Tailed beast form. I finally killed the masked man we learned whose name was Obito with help from my friend and I face the final opponent, Madara Uchiha who systematical took out the Kages of the five village who were considered to be the strongest.

I finally faced him in combat with two other members of squad. He beat us with no effort and killed my two friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura. When I saw then fall my power was finally awakened I became the legendary Sage of Six paths. I was able to beat him but in a last ditch effort to spoil my vitory he teleported me off the battle field right before he died. That is when you found me, I was sent to you dimension." Said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delia listened in shock as this teen; no man went through a war no less and won it. Delia jumps to Naruto and hug him "you went through so much and kept your sanity," she said while sobbing.

Naruto pulls away slightly and smiles "thanks," he said. "For listening."

"I understand now your hesitance about love because of what you went through," Delia said. "I will be you pillar like you were mine."

"Delia how about you meet a friend of mine," said Naruto.

"Who?" she asked.

"Kurama the Kyuubi," said Naruto. "Don't worry he is friendly."

I don't see why not," she said.

"Very well close your eyes," said Naruto as he puts two fingers to her head

_Mindscape_

_Delia appears in a sewer "where am I?" she asked as Naruto materialized next to her._

"_You are in my mindscape," said Naruto as he looks around "let's have a chat with the Kyuubi."_

_The two make their way to a cage with a paper with the word seal on it. "So Naruto you brought a friend and vixen at that too," said a deep voice as a giant fox with nine tails walks out._

"_Kurama, just brought her here to meet my partner," said Naruto_

"_Naruto I need to speak to your vixen alone," said Kurama._

_Naruto nods his head "very contact me when you're done," said Naruto before walking out._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Delia, I am not the one to say this but thank you for being there for the kit," said Kurama. "If it were not for you he would have drowned in despair and for that you have my sincere gratitude._

"_After all he has done for me. It is the least I can do," said Delia._

"_Now what do you think of my kit?" asked Kurama._

"_I love him," said Delia. "For a while now I cared for him. Not because of just his strength but character also."_

_Kurama smiles showing his sharp teeth "stay with him and be persistent. I know he feels the same way but he is confused due to his upbringing," said the fox._

"_Thank you," said Delia_

"_Naruto you can comeback," said Kurama through a mind link._

_Naruto walks back "you ready," said Naruto as Delia nods her head_

"_Thank you Kurama for everything," said Naruto as the fix nods his head_

_They disappear outside the mindscape._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two make their way out of the forest and Naruto see a Pidgey "Go Charmander," said Naruto.

"Charmander Ember," said Naruto as the bird is burned and knocked out. "Go pokeball," said Naruto capturing the bird pokemon.

They get to the city limits and see a small town with a museum and pokemon center. "Welcome to Pewter City," said Naruto as the two walk in


	4. Enter Team Rocket

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Naruto Pokemon Trainer

Enter Team Rocket

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Delia just got out of the pokemon center "Delia, let's us find the exams," said Naruto.

Delia nods her head and they walks around Pewter City. Naruto sees a building with a sign for breeder exam. "There it is," said Naruto as the two make their way to the Exam.

"Hello," said a man. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I would like to take the exam," said Delia.

The man nods his head "very well, please come in," he said as Delia walks in the building.

"I am going to check in forest to east for pokemon," said Naruto "good luck."

Naruto walks out of the building.

With Delia

"Alright everyone the first test is on how to make pokemon food," said the man. "You will each be given a pokemon type to make a food for and prepare it."

Delia gets a card and flips it and sees water type. She starts to mix and prepare the food.

After an hour's Delia finishes and the man looks at it and smiles "you pass," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto

Naruto got to the forest and entered it. Walking a few miles he hear a noise. He spreads his senses and senses some weird energy. "It is calming, this feeling," thought Naruto as he heads to the feeling.

He eyes a clearing and frown "I see," he said as he puts his hands in a ram seal "Kai,"

A stone structure appears with some kind of writing on the walls "this is a temple," Naruto thought as he heads to the door and opens it. Hearing the noise again Naruto walks into the temple. Looking on the walls are carvings of a small creature with a long tail and three birds "those are the legendary birds," Naruto wondered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the temple were four men in black shirt and pants with R's on the shirt. They smiles with evil glint their eyes. "Come on someone found this place," said one of the men as the four men enter the temple.

Naruto gets to a small stone slab with some kind of writing. "Wait I can read this but how?" thought Naruto "To go further you must use the element of the birds," he read.

"The elements are fire, water and lightening from the legend of the three," he thought as he sees wall with carving of the three elements. "Kage bushin no jutsu," said Naruto as two clones appears "alright you know what to do."

The two clones and the original launch the required elemental jutsus as the wall opens and Naruto goes in further.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The four men walks in "Madame Boss will be please about this," said a teen with brown hair. "Follow him.'

"Yes Giovanni," said the other three as they head into the temple.

"Soon Mew shall be mine," said the teen named Giovanni as he waits. "The we shall see who fit to lead Team Rocket mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sees a pink creature with a long tail "are a pokemon?" asked Naruto.

"Mew," said the small pokemon as he happily bounces around.

"Aren't you energetic," said Naruto. "As well as adorable that will have girls squeal."

"I can tell you are stronger then you let on," said Naruto. "I could try to capture you but I have a feeling my pokemon aren't strong enough if this power I sense is to go by."

Naruto diverts his eyes "look like someone fallowed me here," said Naruto as he sees three men walk in.

"We have found the one known as Mew," said a voice as Giovanni walks in.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"How rude of me I am Giovanni of Team Rocket," said the man. "We would like you to hand over Mew."

Naruto growl "I am aware of your organization of crime," said Naruto. "Wanted in Kento for steal and murdering pokemon."

The man smiles "so you will not cooperate?" said Giovanni. "Pity."

Naruto gets in front of the small pokemon "I will protect this innocent creature at all cost from your organization," said Naruto.

"Go Rhydon," said Giovanni as the giant rock type pokemon.

Naruto grabs a kunai "alright if you won't leave," said Naruto.

Rhydon horn attack," said the man as the giant pokemon attack with his horn forcing Naruto to block with his kunai. The power forces him on his knee as he parries the horn and jumps on the pokemon back "tail whip," said Giovanni as the tail flings Naruto off.

Naruto form a blue orb in his hand "Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams the attack in the rock hide of the pokemon making it grunt from the pain.

"Rhydon stomp," said Giovanni as the pokemon raises it foot and bring it down forcing Naruto to jumps back. "Was that an aura attack," he thought.

Naruto charges the rock pokemon "Heaven fist of pain," he shouted punching the pokemon wioth a chakra infused fist. The poke grunts and flings him back with his tail.

Naruto is unaware of another pokemon as he is blindsided by a rock throw from a Rhyhorn knocking him down.

Naruto looks at the two pokemon as they rush him only to be sent back by a powerful physic blast.

Giovanni look up "so this is Mew power," he said as he seesd the small pokemon eyes glow sending the four Team Rocket member back. Giovanni get back up "magnificent."

Naruto eyes widen as a pink barrier appear around him "I will have your power Mew," said Giovanni as he and his men retreat.

Naruto looks at Mew, the pokemon eyes glow and Naruto injuries starts to heal "thank you Mew," said Naruto. "I will keep this place a secret. You have my word."{

Naruto bow to the pokemon and walks out of the room and back to the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto enter Pewter City and head to the building for the breeder test. He sees Delia waiting for him "how did it go," asked Naruto.

"I passed," said Delia as she hug Naruto.

"Let me take you to a Restaurant to celebrate," said Naruto. "Thenn I will face the Gym Leader," said Naruto.

The two have a nice dinner and head to a hotel for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a hidden base the man Giovanni was being reprimanded by a female "You failed?" shouted the female. "I am ashamed to call you my son."

"Madam Boss, we encounter a small obstacle," said Giovanni. "A trainer was able injure my Rhydon with own fighting skills."

"No excuses, I want results," she shouted. "Because of this Mew is in hiding and it will take longer to find it. Get out of my sight," said the female boss.

"Yes Mi lady," said Giovanni as he walks out. When he gets out side he growls "Soon," thought the teen walking to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in his hotel room when he saw the pink pokemon outside his window. "Mew," he said as the pokemon disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/BN: So read that Giovanni's mother was the leader of Team Rocket before him and she did not like him. She has no name but is called Madam Boss. Now Naruto found the first Legendary Mew in a temples with genjutsu and we are introduce to Giovanni and the main bad woman his mother. It was confusing to write cause I had no who Giovanni's parent where or if he formed team first or inherited it from someone. If you have question please ask and enjoy the second chapter of the day even though it is short


	5. Second Badge

I don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Naruto Pokemon Trainer

Second Badge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around Pewter City with Delia "So Naruto ready for your next badge?" asked Delia.

Naruto nodded his head "you betcha," said the blond as he walks to the gym.

Getting to the Gym, Naruto sees a note saying it is closed till school ends. Heading to a small building he opens the door and sees a classroom set up "is this a school

"May I help you," said a man with blue hair and suit

"Are you the Gym Leader?" asked Naruto. I was planning on challenging you."

"Sorry there is a class going on," said the Gym leader. "Why don't you stay and learn then we can have our battle."

"I guess I will," said Naruto. "Can I have your name?"

It is Delute. Take a seat," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was listening to Delute as he was instructing about type advantages. Naruto raises his hand "Would a type matter if the pokemon you are facing is a higher level?" asked Naruto.

The blue haired man smiles "you bring up a good point. It will matter but it depend on how much stronger the opposing pokemon is," he said. "Now Naruto what can beat a fire type?"

"Water, Ground, and rock," said Naruto

"Very good," said Delute.

The class continues as Naruto and Delia pay attention to the leader. As the class ended Officer Jenny runs in. "Delute," she said. "Pokemon were stolen from the gym."

"Everyone stay in the school," said Delute as he rushes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Officer Jenny and Delute follow the thief and see a female with a business suit on. "I see you have been followed," said the female.

"Sorry Madam boss," said the man.

"I will handle them," she said. "Leave."

"By order of Pewter City Police you are under arrest," said Jenny as she grabs a pokeball.  
"Go Growlithe," said Jenny as a orange and black striped dog like pokemon appear.

"Go Psyduck," said Delute as a dopy looking yellow duck appears.

"Go Nidoqueen," said Madam Boss as a giant blue pokemon with horn on its head and barbs on its body appears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Psyduck bubblebeam," said Delute.

"Nidoqueen use poison sting, said Madam Boss as the giant pokemon fire stingers at the duck knocking it out.

Growlithe use flame thrower," said Jenny as the pokemon fires a stream of fire at Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen use rock throw," said Madam Boss as the pokemon throw a rock knocking out the pokemon. "Now I will take your pokemon while Nidoqueen take you both out," said Madam Boss as she walks up to the injured pokemon. Nidoqueen rushes the two trainers.

"Konoha Senpu," shouted a voice as the Nidoqueen is sent back by a kick.

Madam Boss frown "such a kick. Looks like Giovanni was right," said the female boss.

Naruto appears in front of Nidoqueen blocking its path. "Give up or else," said Naruto.

Madam Boss laughs "you think you can stop me. From what I was told you where beaten by Giovanni," she said.

"Yes I was but because I was blindsided by a second pokemon. But I was holding back also which is something I won't do," said Naruto getting into a stance.

"Civilian get away from here," said Jenny as Naruto looks at her with a haunted looked.

"I am a soldier who hands are stepped in blood. Beside," said Naruto while smiling again "you should not write anyone off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nidoqueen horn attack," said Madam Boss as the pokemon thrust his horn at Naruto forcing him to dodge.

Naruto appears below the pokemon and kicks him up in the air. Jumping up, he pile drives the pokemon down injuring it. Naruto jumps away "not enough," thought Naruto.

"Nidoqueen, use Earthquake," said Madam Boss the pokemon slams its foot down forcing Naruto to jump off the ground.

"Mega punch," said Madam Boss as the pokemon throws a punch that is glowing at Naruto.

Naruto infuses his fist with Chakra and blocks it with his own fist. Naruto jumps up and spin kicks the pokemon with a powerful kick.

Madam Boss growled but smile a moment later. "Hyperbeam," she said.

"The pokemon fire a beam of energy at Naruto making his eyes glow as the attack hit. "No," shouted Jenny as she witness the death of the teen.

The smoke clear and a Naruto appears in a yellow shroud with a yin yang symbol. "Impressive," said Naruto as he stares at Nidoqueen. Naruto disappears in a flash and knocks out the pokemon with a powerful punch.

Madam Boss backs up and calls back her pokemon and flees. Naruto turns to the two and smiles "you two alright?" asked Naruto as he returns to normal.

"What was that?" asked Jenny.

"It is a skill only I can use by use my own Aura to become what I became. "When you pokemon are healed I would like to challenge you," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto went to the Gym and walked in. Standing in the middle was Delute with water around the platform with some seats like on the wall like a stadium "first thank you for retrieving my pokemon," said the blue haired. "Now one of my students of the school will be the judge of this battle," he said as a teen with black hair walks up.

"The challenger Naruto Namikaze of Pallet town will face the Gym Leader Delute of Pewter City. It will be a two on two battle, no time limit let the battle begin," said the judge.

Go Staryu," said Delute as the brown start shaped pokemon appears.

Alright Go Pidgey," said Naruto as his bird pokemon appears.

Pidgey, quick attack," said Naruto as the small bird rushes forward.

"Staryu," tackle," said Delute as his pokemon spins around.

"Double team Pidgey as the bird continues it charge but multiplies with after images. The water pokemon hits one of the Pidgey's but it disappears revealing it to be an afterimage.

"Staryu water gun," said the leader as his pokemon spins shooting water at all of the after images destroying them.

Dodge Pidgey," said Naruto as his bird pokemon avoids it.

Naruto eyes narrow as he tries to think of a strategy "this might be a slight problem," he thought. "That is it," he thought.

Delute looks at Naruto "look he has a plan," he thought as he smiles. "Let us see."

Delia was watching the battle with attention "come on Naruto-kun," she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students in the audience where watching as well "this is an amazing battle," said one of the student.

"Mr. Namikaze is putting up a fight," said another one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staryu tackle," said Delute as his pokemon spins at the bird.

Naruto smirks "Gust blow him to the ground," said Naruto as the bird flaps its wing sending the star shaped pokemon down to the ground hard as the gem in the middle dim.

"Staryu is unable to winner of this round is Pidgey," said the referee.

Return Staryu," said Delute. "You did a great job."

The blue haired gym leader looks at Naruto "you did a fantastic job," said Delute. "Second pokemon is Seel." He said as a white and light blue seal.

"Pidgey return," said Naruto. "I am going to do someone I might regret,"

"Go Charmander," said Naruto

Xxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leader looks at Naruto with narrowed eye "why he summon a poke with a weakness," said thought to himself.

Seel, water gun," said the Gym leader as his pokemon fires a stream of water.

"Dodge and scratch," said Naruto as his pokemon runs forward and scratches the pokemon.

"Seel dive in the water to protect you self," said Delute have the pokemon jumps in.

"Mistake number one," said Naruto.

Delia smirks "perfect. Naruto has him right where he want him.

Delute looks at the two "what are they planning," he thought. "I am going for a win here," he thought.

"Seel us bubble beam," Delute said as the beam is shot from the water forcing Charmander to dodge.

"Charmander, ember on the water," said Naruto as the lizard fire a blast of fire on the fire forcing Seel to surface. "Slash," said Naruto as his pokemon slashes the water type.

"Seel," said the pokemon.

Charmander use ember on the water. I want it evaporated," said Naruto causing Delute eyes to widen.

"It he does that, my pokemon will have no place to hide," thought Delute. "I must stop his Charmander"

"Seal use bubble beam now," said Delute as the Charmander is hit knocking it back.

"Charmander keep the plan," said Naruto as the pokemon continues to fire on the water making some steam as the water level drops.

Naruto smiles as part of seal is showing "impossible he got it down the fast," thought Delute.

"Charmander use ember and hint Seel immediately," said Naruto as the pokemon is hit hard by the ember.

Seel use water gun," said Delute as his pokemon fire a stream of water at Charmander.

Charmander dodges it "Slash attack," said Naruto as the lizard attack with a powerful slash knocking out the pokemon.

"Seel is unable to battle winner is Charmander and the winner of the battle is Naruto of Pallet Town," said the Referee.

The gym leader walks up "well done on defeating me and as token of your victory I present to you the waterfall badge," said the man as he hand s Naruto a blue badge in the shape of a wave of water.

Naruto shake the man hand "thank for a great battle," said the blond as he walks out with Delia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delia looks at Naruto "two badges," she said.

"The next one is in Vermilion City," said Naruto. "We will set off tomorrow to the next city."

Right," said Delia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a underground base Madam boss was vewing the battle with Naruto "he will be a problem in the future," she thought. "Giovanni, I have a mission for you," said the female.

The teen walks up "what are your orders?" he asked.

Madam Boss smiles "With this plan I will rule the world," she thought,.

End

Chapter done


End file.
